A Game of Bones
by thebottomofthelake
Summary: An unlikely competition for the Chaos Emeralds pits our favorite heroes against each other. And do not doubt the qualifier "unlikely" - they're gonna have to get down and dirty if they'd like to win. MANY LEMONS. No slash.
1. Day 1 - A Head Start

**A Game of Bones**

**Day 1 – A Head Start**

**Author's Note: This story is told from the perspective of four different protagonists. A bold title will indicate where the perspective shifts are occurring. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Another ordinary day in Station Square had begun the same as all the rest of them do – birds chirping, sun shining, and a devious plot from Dr. Ivo Robotnik, of course.

Sonic and the gang had heard about Eggman finding and taking the Chaos Emeralds for a few weeks before this, but what he was up to they weren't sure of. He seemed to always be a step ahead of them, getting to the Chaos Emeralds sometimes mere moments before one of the gang arrived themselves to stop him.

But one encounter in particular had been strange – Sonic had heard rumors of the location of the Red Emerald and immediately bolted to the zone as fast as he could. Fearing he might have been too late once again, he turned it up to top speed and blasted supersonically to the emerald.

This time, the jewel was not gone – but Eggman was still a step ahead of him. The doctor was already floating in his small steel pod above the emerald, with a mechanical claw extending from its bottom side to grab the jewel for his collection.

"Stop right there, goon!" yelled Sonic, "Let's fight for the emerald, Egghead, just like old times!"

Eggman laughed but did not halt his actions. "I have no interest in fighting you, Sonic – not now, at least. All I want is to have some fun!"

"What do you mean, fun?" said Sonic, with his trademark mix of sarcasm and confidence, attempting to hide his pure confusion.

Eggman yelled back, "All in due time, hedgehog. You'll see!"

And with a few button presses and some fancy motor whirring, Robotnik was gone.

"Huh… that was weird," Sonic thought as he headed back to tell his friends about the encounter.

This was a week ago however, and today there was bigger news about Eggman's plans. The morning had started with Tails receiving a message from the doctor, in the form of a floating TV zooming into his house.

Static gave way to Eggman's face as the doctor began to speak:

"Greetings, my specially chosen participants. Welcome to my little game."

The doctors heftily chuckled, leaning back further in his chair.

"You may be wondering what I mean by participants – well, take a look!"

The screen divided into four, showing Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles all watching the same video feed.

"Anyways, back to my game. You boys might have noticed that I've been collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds. Now don't worry, it's not for my latest world domination scheme, it's more for a… hmm, social experiment," said Eggman as he laughed.

"Spit it out, Eggman," Sonic said impatiently.

Robotnik stood up from his chair and began to pace the room he was in. "I will be holding a tournament based on a system of points. The winner will receive all of the Chaos Emeralds, and the losers will receive nothing," he explained.

Shadow laughed as he said "I'll be kicking all of your asses."

"Shut up and listen," Eggman interrupted, "this isn't a fighting tournament. It's a sex tournament."

All four animals visually recoiled from the statement.

"A what!?" said Shadow.

"A sex tournament, you imbeciles. I'll explain. Starting today, each of you will be monitored and will gain a point for every girl you have sex with. Ten days from today, the winner will be the person with the most points. Only rules are: sex with the same person more than once does not count for another point, and you have to already know the person before today."

Tails exclaimed, "this is absurd! We'll never do this!"

Eggman laughed and changed Tails' screen to the other viewers.

All three of them were gone. 

**Shadow**

The second the rules were explained, Shadow took off running.

"This will be easy", he thought, "I can find tons of girls who would love to fuck me."

However, Shadow remembered then the rule about having to already know the person. This posed a problem, because most of the girls he knew thought he was evil, antisocial or strange.

"What to do?" he muttered to himself, "or rather, who to do?"

He chuckled at the joke he made, thinking about his different options. "Rouge? She's easy, I can bang her later when there's less time left. Cream? Too young. Sally? Don't know her well enough, and she's too independent too fall for any smooth crap."

Then a new thought popped into his head. "Amy. Sonic mistreats her all the time, and I look enough like him. She'll fuck me in a second out of pure frustration."

So off Shadow went to Amy's house. He got there as fast as he could, but Amy was already sleeping when he arrived.

"I'll wait till tomorrow," he thought, "there's no rush, no one's gonna get anyone by tonight anyways."

Or so he thought. 

**Knuckles**

The easiest thing Knuckles could think of would be to visit some of his own kind. Echidnas have very specific mating rituals which could allow him to score very soon. Knuckles and Tikal had been making romantic progress throughout the year, and even though it might be a little soon to make a move, Knuckles felt it was his best option.

Echidnas date until they both know each other very well, and then once they decide they want to move forward, the male has to chase the female and rape her. It wasn't really rape, because it was consensual, but had more of a domination feel to it. After this is complete, the pair are bonded for life, but could have sex freely with others.

Knuckles smiled at being pair-bonded with Tikal forever, he loved her.

So off he ran to see her. 

**Sonic**

"This is gonna be easy," thought Sonic, "I can have a head start!"

He immediately pulled out his phone and called Sally, who was always good to call when he needed some no-strings-attached sex.

"Hey Sally," Sonic said, "you down to fuck right now?"

Sally laughed on the other end, "Usually we do something first, a little horny, are we?"

Sonic smiled. "I'll explain when I get there, cya soon," he said, and hung up the phone.

As was usual with Sonic, he was there in a few heartbeats. "Hey sexy," Sally said, and immediately began to make out with him.

Sonic grabbed her by the ass, picked her up, and ran her inside. He closed the door behind him as they continued to make out.

His tongue explored her entire mouth as he carried her through the house, eventually placing her roughly onto a countertop in the kitchen. Doing this knocked a few things onto the floor, which they ignored.

Sonic began to run his kisses down her cheeks, chin and neck, eventually reaching her large, shapely chest. He licked and sucked on her nipples, biting lightly occasionally.

"Ungh," Sally moaned, "fuck, you're horny man."

Sonic looked up at her and said, "to be honest, I was gonna come straight in here and just fuck you against the front door, no foreplay or anything. Thing is, I forgot how much I need to feel your fucking body."

He went back to licking her nipples and playing with her breasts, and she continued to moan lightly.

"Why the big rush, Sonic?" she said as she got off the counter and pushed him up against the wall, "you usually love your foreplay."

"Eggman is having this stupid competition where I have to have sex with the most girls in the next ten days to win the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said as Sally began to go down to her knees.

"I see," she said as she grabbed his member, "well, I guess you have a head start, get it?" They both laughed at her joke but in seconds, it was no longer a joke and more of a happening.

Sally licked up and down his member, gently suckling on the head. She was bobbing her head in and out, cupping his balls with one hand and leaving her other hand around his shaft.

"Fuck yes," Sonic breathed out, "this is the best head start ever."

Sally began to deepthroat him, taking all 7 inches of his member into his mouth. She held her face there until she could no longer repress her gagging, then emerged from the deepthroating, stroking his dick with both hands.

"Fuck me, Sonic," Sally moaned, "Just fuck me now."

Sonic picked her back up, placed her onto the counter and entered her slowly. Sally screamed, "fuck yes, Sonic. Fuck." He slid his whole cock into her, then began to fuck her.

Sally and Sonic moaned and grunted in a rhythm as he thrusted, fucking her faster and faster.

"Ungh ungh ungh fuck ohhhh," Sally said, "Jesus, Sonic."

Sonic grabbed her legs and placed her feet up onto his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper.

"Aaaaaahh." Sally screamed, "you're so fucking big, my god."

Sonic grabbed one of her tits as he thrusted, saying, "I forgot a condom."

Sally laugh-moaned. "Who-unggh-gives a fuck, just-AH-AH-pull out and cum all over my chest. Unnngghhhh. Cover me in your fucking cum."

Sonic fucked her harder and harder, lifting her off the counter so they were standing. He had his hands on her ass, moving her up and down on his shaft even harder as he thrusted.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, AHHHHH!" Sally screamed in orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck Sonic, I've-ohhh-orgasmed twice, almost done?" she asked.

"Soon, soon." Sonic said as he laid her onto her back on top of her bed. He was thrusting so fast now, their sweaty bodies squeaking together as the bed frame squealed.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! Ungh." Sonic said.

He pulled his dick out and shot his load onto her chest. Six squirts left his cock, completely covering her stomach, breasts and neck with semen.

"Fuuuuck-yes." Sally said, calming down slowly. Their breathing was heavy as they lay there, coming down from their climaxes.

"You're the fucking best," Sally said, cleaning the cum off with a rag she had next to the bed. "Sure you can't stay?" she asked.

Sonic thought about it and said, "what the hell, I'll stay the night. I have a head start, remember?"

They both laughed in the bed next to each other, talking until they were eventually horny again. Then, round two.

And round three.

And four.

**END DAY ONE.  
**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Leave a review to tell me what you think. Update coming soon!**


	2. Day 2 - Going Down, Hard

**Day 2 – Going Down, Hard**

**Shadow**

When the sun rose on the second day, Shadow was right back at Amy's door - ready to get in her pants. Well, dress. He knew that she was the type for cheesy romantic gestures, so he had flowers in hand and box of chocolate tucked under his arm. With the other arm, he knocked on her door.

An unlatching sound was eventually heard from inside, and the door swung open to reveal Amy Rose. She was in her usual red dress, and smiled when she saw Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow! What a nice surprise!" she said, pushing the door fully out of their way.

Shadow pulled her in for a hug (the first move – establish physical contact), and replied, "Hey, Amy! These are for you!"

He handed her the box of chocolates and the flowers (the second move – hint at romantic interest) with a smile, and she beamed as she took them from him.

"For me!?" Amy squealed, "Thank you, Shadow!"

She smelled the flowers deeply, then placed both items on the small table beside the door. "C'mon in!" she said.

Shadow entered her house smoothly, looking her up and down. "You look good today," Shadow commented (the third move – hint at sexual attraction), "I love your dress." By that he meant that he loved how high cut her dress was. But she didn't get that impression, of course.

"Thank you," she blushed, "you look dashing yourself."

Shadow smirked, as he had predicted right that she would find him attractive. He did look a lot like Sonic, after all. His plan was going exactly as he wanted, so he decided to initiate its next step.

"I decided to check on how you were doing," Shadow said, "Sonic told me he hadn't seen you in a while."

By bringing up Sonic in such a way, Shadow hoped to amplify any doubts she had about her crush.

Amy sighed. "I'm doing fine. But of course Sonic would realize that and not come to check on me himself. He doesn't even care about me."

"He does care, Amy," Shadow said, baiting her into responding something like: "No, even you care more! You came to check on me."

Amy replied, "No, even you care more than him, Shadow. He didn't come to check on me, and you did, Shadow."

Score, Shadow thought, this is working well. Now I just need to buy myself some time to find an opening.

"I'm thirsty, you mind putting on the kettle or something?" Shadow asked.

Amy stood up as she said, "I don't mind at all, of course. Wait here."

"Nah, let me help," Shadow said as he stood as well, "It's no trouble."

Amy reached to the cabinets in search of her tea varieties. "Shadow, can you empty the kettle right there on the stove? It's filled with yesterday's cold tea"

Shadow picked it up and purposefully spilled it all over the floor. "Whoa, shit!" he faked.

Amy ran over to help him with the spill, and as she got close he fake-slipped right into her.

"Ah!" she yelled as they went down to the kitchen floor, bodies pressed up close. While they were falling, Shadow purposefully set it up so she would end up underneath him, with one of his hands right on her chest, and the other behind her head to cushion her fall.

There was a small moment of silence after they fell, followed by laughing. They both looked positively happy, and they lay there chuckling for a second, until it wasn't funny anymore. Amy began to realize the position they were in, and she found it tantalizing. She was looking right into Shadow's eyes, and his lips were centimeters from hers.

He looked into her eyes until he saw her look down towards his lips, then went in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, gentle and smooth. They locked lips for about 10-12 seconds, and then Amy broke away and rolled out from underneath him.

"I'm sorry," she giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head as she walked away from him. "I… I'm gonna – I have to have a shower."

The bathroom door closed behind Amy, and the lock followed after.

Shit, Shadow thought, I need to move fast.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Amy, open up."

No response. He knocked again harder. "Amy, c'mon," he said loudly.

There was a moment in which he was about to turn away, and then the door swung open a crack in front of him. Amy was only in a towel now. She said nothing, but looked at him interestingly.

"Amy, kiss me. I know you want this to happen. Do it," Shadow said, using a really forward tactic.

She stared at him for a second, as if taking in the words, then pulled his head into hers.

They kissed for a moment, then she pushed him away again. "I can't do this, Shadow," she said nervously.

"Oh, you can," he responded. She kissed him again, fully pushing the door to the left of her. She walked as she was kissing him, moving him back into the living area. Then she stopped again.

"But Sonic…" she started.

Shadow grabbed her arm, silencing her. "Forget Sonic," he said, pulling her in for another kiss. The kissing was becoming more intense now, with Shadow sucking on her bottom lip. He pushed her onto the couch, lying on top of her again as he did before.

The tongues were coming out now, bringing them deeper into their lust. Amy's towel slid open, and she immediately stopped to cover herself – one arm across her chest and the other hand on her crotch.

"Shadow, we should…" she began.

"You are so sexy, Amy, my god." Shadow interrupted. He was looking her up and down, taking in her small, but ample breasts and extremely toned stomach.

Amy was caught off guard by this. "You really think so?" she asked.

"I do," Shadow affirmed as he slowly grabbed her arm and lifted it off of her chest. She almost stopped him, but she was transfixed at this point, so tired of being lonely. He admired her nipples, were were a dark pink – almost purple – and perfectly sized for her small breasts.

Shadow start to kiss lightly around each breast, moving down toward her opening. He would trace small spirals down her torso, returning up to kick her nipples then start again. Amy was breathing heavily from this new experience, closing her eyes and relaxing. He soon had his lips on her lower lips, and she let out a soft moan.

"Shadow, please," she said, "No one's ever done this. Ugh, but I want it so bad."

He immediately began to slowly lick her up and down her cherry, not waiting until she would start to question herself again. She moaned loudly, grabbing the back of his head.

"Ungh, Shadow, ungh," she moaned, and he started to suck on her area with his whole mouth. His tongue was making circular motions over her clit.

"I… ungh… don't… ungh… know… ungh… if we… ungh… should… ungh… be doing this… AAHH." She suddenly elevated into a scream as he entered a finger into her. He continued to lick her clitoris, moving his finger in and out.

"Shadow! Ahh! Ohh my god." she said, leaning back into the pillow with her eyes squeezed closed. "I can't... OH!"

She screamed and moaned and grunted as he played with her opening in ways she had no idea existed. He put two fingers in – then three. Then his tongue. When he started to slow down, she begged him in a low voice:

"Shadow, please. Fuck me. I'm done with waiting for Sonic. I want this so bad."

Shadow needed no further permission, sliding a condom on to his head and rolling it down his shaft. He placed the head against her hole, rubbing her opening up and down with his dick. This elicited some light moans from the pink hedgehog, and caused her to become wetter than she had ever been.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and he plunged into her slowly, only halfway at first. Her lips parted with difficulty, but he pressed on in.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh." Amy moaned, both in pain and pleasure. Her breathing was fast and heavy. She could feel her hymen tear, and some blood leave her as a result. But it felt so amazing – she didn't even care.

Shadow moved the first four inches in and out, gently as he could. She got used to the feeling, moaning heavily as he pleased her. "Do you want more?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed and he pushed another inch in, fucking her with that for a moment. And then another. Six and a half inches in, he felt his balls press up against her skin. Amy was having a complete mental shutdown. Words were lost to her.

"Ungh, mmmmffff, ahhhh, ohhhmmmmm, oh, oh, oh," she said in time with each of his very slow thrusts, his near seven inches penetrating her completely.

"Faster?" he asked.

"Please," she muttered. He began to establish a rhythm, in and out and in and out.

Amy was screaming, she had never felt anything like this before. There is no way Sonic is this big, she thought (she was somewhat correct: Shadow was thicker, but an inch shorter).

"AHHHHH," she screamed. "ShadowwwwWWW. OH MY GOD." He was going very fast now, with hard but controlled thrusts. He would enter quickly, retreat slowly, then he would repeat.

Shadow could feel himself building up to his climax, so he picked up his pace. The slapping of skin was becoming louder and more frequent, echoing through the otherwise-empty house.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YESS UNGHHH," Amy yelled out writhing in pure ecstasy. She was bucking her hips up and down subconsciously, letting all 6 inches leave and then re-enter her, over and over. The couch was squeaking, the frame unable to handle the motions on top of it.

"FFUCK OH OH OH UNGH OHHHHH," Amy screamed as Shadow made his final thrust, filling the condom with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, and they fell into a deep sleep. 

**Sonic**

After leaving Sally's in the morning, Sonic dashed to Amy's house, knowing that his biggest crush would easily let him take her.

I have this easy, Sonic thought, no way am I not going to win. Knuckles is too much of a dunce, Tails won't even play, and Shadow is going down, hard.

Sonic passed by her side window on the way to her front door, and heard some loud moaning coming from inside the house. He peeked into a gap in the curtains, and was very surprised at what he saw.

Shadow, going down. And he was certainly hard. 

**Tails**

This is the stupidest tournament ever, Tails thought as he entered his workshop. Deep down inside, he knew he was too proud to admit that he had no chance of winning, as he was a virgin himself. But that's what he told himself.

Whatever, he thought, I'll just finish my IDTM.

IDTM, was an acronym, of course. It stood for the Interdimensional and Time Machine, and was Tails latest project: a pod that was capable of travelling through both space and time. Tails had been inspired by many long Doctor Who marathons and had been working out the math for months. Lately though, the build finally looked to be coming together.

He took out his toolbox and began to weld on the next piece of the transfluxer. He had barely started when he received a call on his cell phone.

He glanced at the screen. It was Cream, his favorite little rabbit. "Hello?" he asked as he answered the call.

"Hey, Tails!" her innocent voice rang out from the speaker, "are we still on for our date tomorrow?"

The date! Tails had nearly forgotten. "Of course!" he responded, "I'll pick you up at 5!"

"Awesome, Tails, you're the best. Bye!" she exclaimed, and he could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

Tails hung up and returned to work, more motivated than before. With this newfound motivation, he finished the IDTM just hours later.

Sweet, he thought, can't wait to test it out. 

**Knuckles**

"Hey, Tikal!" Knuckles yelled to the approaching figure of an echidna as he descended from his gliding, "I have something to tell you!"

"Knuckles!" she beamed, her face cracking into a very large smile, "how good to see you. What is it?"

Knuckles smirked, and then he whispered in her ear the ancient phrase in the Echidna language which initiates the mate selection process.

Tikal's eyes grew wide in surprise. Seeing this made Knuckles smirk even further. "I'll give you a little head start," he teased, "ten seconds."

Tikal was already running off to the neighbouring forest before Knuckles even finished his sentence. Her taunting voice rang out from the distance with a "Good luck catching me!"

Knuckles shook his head in pleasant disbelief, then took to counting. Backwards from ten, as he promised. Maybe a little slower than he should have, just to give her a little bit of an extra boost.

His eyes opened after the "one." He glanced in the general direction he knew she had ran, seeing no sign of her.

"This is gonna be fun," he muttered, then took off running.

Trees paved the sides of his vision as he sprinted forward, only stopping to recatch her trail. A broken branch here, a footprint there – Knuckles was an experienced tracker.

She's making this way too easy, he thought, as he glanced down at a cluster of her footprints. There were two prints heading in the same direction he had been going, but he could tell by the amount of pressure that they were not from someone running, and were just a decoy. He spotted a small depression in the grass nearby, and smirked. I've got her, he thought.

He continued running in that direction, deviating slightly whenever he lost her tracks. He retraced a handful of meters backwards once, but picked up on her trail once again. The prints are getting fresher, he thought, a good sign.

He was sprinting his fastest now, a little out of breath from all of the constant running, despite his strong conditioning. He could feel her getting closer and closer.

Then, suddenly, the lead went cold. No signs whatsoever. Confused, Knuckles slowly started to backtrack, searching for a sign of something he missed. Then, a sound rung out from his left. Too loud to be a rabbit, too careless to be a larger animal.

Got her now, Knuckles thought to himself as he tiptoed to the source of the noise.

Another noise to his immediate right hit his ears, and he immediately dove to his right, knowing it was really close. He hit the ground hard though, as an orange blur juked out of his path.

"Nice try!" he heard Tikal's voice, "come and get me!"

I don't have to, he thought. He pulled on the vine he had stealthily slipped over top of her a second earlier, and she went crashing to the ground as well.

Knuckles got up, pinning her to the ground as she tried to return to her feet. "What's that you said about me not being able to catch you, hmm?" he asked in a mocking, but aggressive tone.

Tikal said nothing, but simply tried to wriggle free. Knuckles was blatantly too strong for any such maneuver.

"What are you going to do me?" Tikal asked, in a half fake-fearing, and half seductive tone. Echidna "rape" isn't really rape of course, as both parties are consenting.

Knuckles grinned and pulled her up onto her knees. "Suck my dick," he commanded of her.

She looked him in the eyes trying to hold back a smile and said, "Make me."

Knuckles didn't hesitate to oblige, grabbing her head and forcing it onto his already semi-hard shaft. Tikal closed her eyes and basked in the moment; she was in love with being dominated in such a way. Female echidnas are naturally very submissive, and Tikal was even more timid than most.

Knuckles pushed and pulled her head in a rhythm, forcing his cock in and out of her mouth. As he started to get more erect, the head of his penis began to ram into the back of her throat. Tikal felt like gagging but suppressed it, letting him do as he wished.

"You like me fucking your face!?" Knuckles asked her.

"Mmmmhhhmmm" she sloppily mumbled over the large member in her mouth, continually letting Knuckles ravage her face with his crotch.

Knuckles suddenly pushed her off of him roughly. "Get on all fours!" he commanded her.

Tikal did as he asked, smiling when he could no longer see her facial expression. She was in heaven.

Knuckles took a moment to admire the view. Tikal was well endowed, with a narrow waist, wide hips and a large ass. She had her back arched downwards in that oh-so-hot way that most guys like.

Knuckles slapped her ass as hard as he could, then positioned himself directly in front of her opening. Without warning, he began ramming her vagina with his completely hardened 8-incher, full force.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh, UNGH, UNGH, OOOHHHhhhhh," Tikal yelled in pure ecstasy, feeling his cock open her up as far as she could handle. Her breasts were slapping back and forth, hitting her arms in a rhythm like a drum made of skin.

Knuckles upped his speed, slapping her ass with one hand and pulling her hair with his other hand. He forced her back and forth by her hair, allowing him to enter her even deeper and faster.

Tikal was screaming now, loudly enough that if they were not in a deserted forest, everyone in a mile radius could hear her. He continued fucking her as hard as he could for a while, letting them both get very sweaty. He grabbed her ass and fondled it with his free hand as he continued to roughly please her.

Knuckles stopped abruptly. He spit on his dick for extra lubrication, then reentered her - this time in the other hole. Her ass-cheeks spread to allow his girth passage.

Tikal's eyes rolled back into her head when he did this, and she let out a long, involuntary, "Unnnnggghhhhhhhhhh, gooooodddd."

Knuckles picked right back up to full speed, and Tikal was screaming out again and again, her voice escalating as she reached climax after climax.

Knuckles flipped her over when he felt himself getting close to finishing. Doing so allowed him to regain some of his stamina, so he could do her for even longer. She was on her back now, lying with her legs spread. Knuckles grabbed both of her ankles with one hand, pushing them as far back as they could go; nearly behind her head.

He then entered her again, alternating holes to keep it interesting. She couldn't even make comprehensible noises anymore – they blended into a long chain of screaming, moaning, gasping and groaning. He slapped and grabbed her tits as he pleased for a while, then stuck two of his finger in her mouth as he fucked her. The noises she made became muffled – something Knuckles found turned him on even further.

Eventually, he realized he was nearing his peak again. Tikal, on the other hand, had multiple orgasms already. Knuckles pulled out and pulled her back into blowjob positions on her knees.

"Swallow my fucking cum," he commanded, and began to fuck her face as he was earlier. He soon shot out a large amount of semen, of which she swallowed about half. The other half began to spill out of her mouth, covering her chest and stomach with a mixture of bodily fluids. She pulled away, and Knuckles squirted two more ropes of cum onto her face, and then she collapsed onto her back.

Knuckles looked at her panting for a moment, admiring the jizz-covered image of his lover. It was dripping off of her in every conceivable way, rolling down her tits and face. Tikal finally caught her breath and tried to string together words.

"That… hmmm… was… oh…. amazing."

**END DAY 2**

**SCORE: SONIC 1 – KNUCKLES 1 – SHADOW 1 – TAILS 0**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Leave a review please if you liked it, I love the feedback.**


	3. Day 3 - A First for Everything Dirty

**Day 3 – There's a First for Everything… Dirty**

**Shadow**

"My _God,_ is Sonic missing out!"

Shadow chuckled at this thought as he sprinted over a series of hills. He had stayed sleeping for a few hours with Amy on that couch before quietly moving on. He did have Chaos Emeralds to win, after all.

Shadow already had his next "victim" in mind this time. He couldn't quite remember her name, but that was alright – he'd figure it out. She was the purple bird – a hawk maybe – who was one of the Babylon Rogues. He remembered she had flirted with him hard, and even invited him to go back with her to her place. He refused, considering the world was about to end and all that jazz.

He knew where to find her, too, which was excellent. He had run into the green one earlier that month and Shadow had seen where he lived with the others. What was his name – crap! Jack… James… Jet! Of course! Jet the Hawk.

Then Shadow had an awkward realization. Jet was the hawk – not the purple one. They weren't both hawks, either. What kind of bird was she, then? And what was her goddamned name?

Fuck it, Shadow thought, I don't care. He put his mind to other things and continued on his travels.

**Sonic**

Dumbfounded at what he had seen in the window the previous day, Sonic had experienced a brutally restless night. He tossed and turned, pondering what the hell it was he had witnessed.

Sonic had tried to simplify the situation for easier coping. "What did I see for sure?" he thought. Well, he had seen Shadow's head buried between Amy's legs. He had heard Amy screaming in ways he had imagined when he was feeling dirty, home alone. He had even smelt that sex-like smell, something he couldn't quite put his finger on the essence of, but just knew. He'd like to pretend that was all he had seen, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Sonic had watched as Shadow entered her in the way he had imagined he would himself. He felt himself getting very turned on from remembering the sight of it – Amy's sweaty, naked body shaking from pure pleasure. Turned on both mentally, and down there of course. He was getting hard for the hundredth time thinking about it – this is awkward, he thought.

So the next morning - when Sonic awoke from what little sleep he got – he decided on a plan.

And before he knew it, he was at Amy's door. When she answered the door, Sonic started, "Hey, I-"

Amy cut him off with, "Sonic, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't handle loving you from afar anymore. I can't have this one-sided thing anymore."

She pulled his face close to hers. "I'm gonna make you love me. Get the fuck inside this house and get the fuck inside of me."

Sonic thought he was speechless last night, but a combination of shock and Amy sticking her tongue in his mouth made him doubt he had ever been speechless before.

**Shadow**

"Wave! That's the infernal girl's name!"

…

"God, I am such a dumbass sometimes."

…

"Fuck, I still can't remember what kind of bird she was."

**Tails**

I'm so excited, Tails thought as he saw Cream's house approaching in the distance. He was flying at a moderate pace, trying not to get sweaty and ruin his dressy clothes. Looking good for his dates with Cream was important, after all.

Tails loved how things were coming along with Cream. They had been dating for a couple months, and about halfway through that they had shared both of their first kisses. It was the epitome of an innocent, clueless kiss; cute but embarrassing. They both had no clue what they were doing, they kind of just smushed their faces together and stayed still.

It was okay for Tails though, he was happy. And they had gotten much better at kissing with some practice. They had even made out a few times, but Cream didn't let it get any further than that. She was very traditional and Tails was alright with that.

When he finally approached the house, he realized they hadn't even decided on a restaurant to go to. Whatever, he thought, we'll wing it.

Cream was quick to answer the door upon his knocking, and she greeted him with a shy smile.

"Hey, Tails." She leaned in for a quick peck, and then stepped back, holding both of his hands in hers.

Tails smiled, and said, "You ready to go?" He glanced at her feet, noticing they were bare. "Get your shoes on, let's go," he continued.

Cream surprised him with her reply: "Actually, there's kind of a change of plans. Come inside!"

She pulled him into the house, and led him to her room. They sat down on the bed, and Cream lay her head down on his shoulder.

"So what's up?" Tails asked out of legitimate curiosity, "What's the change of plans about?"

Cream wrung her hands together nervously, and told him, "I don't really know how to say this…"

Tails half-frowned. "You aren't breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, no… nothing like that. Not at all," she replied.

Tails wasn't the most patient when it came to knowing things. "What then?" he said, pressing her for an answer, "Don't be shy!"

Cream sighed and sat up straight. "Well, um… Tails, you know how I told you I would only… uh… do… sex… with someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?"

Tails' eyes widened, but he said nothing.

She looked him in the eyes and said:

"I want that to be you."

**Sonic**

Sonic was overloaded, Amy was making out with him like there was no tomorrow. She was pulling him with one of her hands to the bedroom. The other hand was rubbing him in the crotch area.

Trying to process these events was tough, especially considering he was ridiculously turned on. He heard the bedroom door slam behind him. With this noise, he snapped out of his daze and pulled away from their frantic kissing.

"Amy, what are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

She replied with a totally nonchalant "I'm fucking you, you idiot." She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

This didn't answer any of the many questions in Sonic's head. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned.

She put her hands on his chest, arched her stomach up against his and began dry humping him slowly. His dick was rubbing up and down against the entrance to her pussy. "I'm so fucking sure about this," she replied. She was moaning lightly and breathing heavily.

"But wh-" Sonic started and Amy clasped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything more.

"Shut up," she commanded, "I've been waiting for this for far too damn long, and I'm going to fuck you like I've dreamed of every day for years."

With the hand still over his mouth, she moved her head down to his shaft. Grabbing it with her other paw, she slowly began stroking it up and down. "It's so huge," she said with a dreamy look on her face, "I want this inside of me so badly. I want this is in every one of my fucking holes."

She began to lick it up and down quickly. She sucked the tip like a lollipop, jacking it back and forth with her hand. Sonic began to exert some muffled moans from under Amy's imposed gag.

"My god," she said between sucks, "this is so good. You taste better than I imagined."

She began sucking him more intensely, increasing the speed at which she sucked and the depth at which she took him in her mouth with every passing moment.

After continuing in that manner for a little while, she stopped and climbed on top of Sonic, still holding a hand over his mouth. She could feel him trying to form words, but this just made her clasp her hand tighter.

"I'm going to let you speak in a second," Amy said, "But the next words out of your mouth had better be: 'I love you Amy Rose, and I want to have sex with you,' or I will kick you out of my life forever. Enough of the games, Sonic."

She released the pressure over his mouth. Sonic hesitated for a second, then said "I love you, Amy Rose, and I want to have sex with you."

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed. She lined her opening with the head of his shaft, then lowered herself until their crotches made contact. "Unnnnghhh," she moaned, "That feels so good."

Amy then began to bounce herself up and down, placing her hands on Sonic's chest.

"Ohhh fuck, this is the best thing I've ever felt," Amy said, continuing to fuck Sonic senseless. She began to glisten with sweat, panting and moaning in the rhythm of her movements.

Sonic, in the meantime, was still completely dumbstruck; he lay there feeling a fifty-fifty split of pleasure and confusion. His hands were down by his side, letting Amy do all the work.

"Ungh, Amy, I don't have a condom on," Sonic said. He could feel himself slowly building to his climax.

Amy looked him in the eye. "Good," she said, "I want to swallow every last drop of your seed."

She fucked him for a bit longer, increasing the speed at which she grinded his lower body. When she could see he was struggling to hold back for longer, she pulled off of his cock.

She climbed off of him and placed both hands on his shaft, jacking him up and down as quickly as she could. As she did this, she climbed off of the bed and dropped to her knees.

Sonic was moaning increasingly loudly. "Fuck, fuck, ohhh, Amy, my god!" he managed to blurt out.

She put her mouth onto his head, and continued to jack him off until a large amount of semen shot into her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, some of it leaking out of the sides of her mouth.

When his convulsions had finished, Amy lay on her back, licking the last of the cum off of her lips.

"Fuck, we didn't do anal," she said, "Rest up, we're going again in a second."

**Tails**

"Are you sure about this?" Tails asked in shock, "You sure you want to have sex?"

Cream nodded gently. "I've always wanted you to be my first, Tails," she nearly whispered.

She opened her bedside table drawer, and in it was a single condom. She gave him the square packet, saying "I've planned this for a month, Tails. Take my virginity."

Tails stuttered out, "B-but I've never done this before."

Cream caressed his face with one hand. "Neither have I, hun. Let's do this together."

They began to slowly, romantically make out. Their tongues explored the insides of each other's mouths, and they had their hands on the backs of each other's heads.

Cream pulled her dress over the top of her head. Her naked body was exposed, thin and modestly uncurvy. "Put the condom on, Tails."

He obliged, taking it out of the wrapper and rolling it down to the base of his penis.

"Are you sure about this, Cream?" Tails said, "I need you to be one hundred percent sure."

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Tails," she replied. She proceeded to lay on her back.

Tails nervously climbed on top of her. She grabbed one of his hands with her hand. "There's going to be blood, you know," Tails said.

Cream said, "Just go slow, and I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

Tails positioned his member around the area he had seen it done in one of the magazines he had found in his dad's closet. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Mhm," she hummed.

Tails slowly entered her. He went one and a half inches in, just barely sinking the head into her hole.

"Oh my god, it hurts so bad…" Cream whimpered, biting her lip. She grabbed the bedsheets tightly with the hand not holding Tails', and squeezed both as hard as she could.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tails inquired worriedly.

"No, keep going," she said. Tails went another two inches in and she bit her lip even tighter. He could feel that she was uncomfortable, so he retreated a little bit, then began very slowly thrusting the first half of his member in and out of her.

"Ungh, stop, stop!" she protested. Tails immediately pulled out of her.

Tails asked her, "Are you okay? Does it hurt too bad?"

Cream closed her eyes and said, "It definitely hurts a lot. It doesn't even feel good."

"Should we try again later?" Tails asked.

Cream shook her head slightly. "Go again now."

Tails slowly re-entered her, but she was really tight. "Try going in all the way," Cream said, "Slowly."

He did his best but it was tough, with her walls so tightly clasping him. She grabbed his waist and forced him into her even more.

"Oh my god," she said, "Are you all the way in now?"

He looked. "No, only about two-thirds."

She frowned, and said, "Just try to do me like that."

Tails began to slowly thrust the little bit he could, but Cream was clearly in a lot of pain and not enjoying herself at all. He could see her trying to hold back the tears.

"I think that's enough for now." Tails said, and he pulled out. He gasped upon the next sight – the condom was covered in blood.

"Throw it out and cuddle with me, please, Tails," Cream begged of him. He did what she asked and they were lying together, entangled by their limbs.

"Did we just have sex?" Cream asked, stunned.

"I think we did."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the delay… university workload has been piling up a bit. Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next week. Please review, I love hearing your opinions!**


End file.
